1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable recording medium stored with a control program for controlling an image forming apparatus having tab sheet inserting function, a printing setting apparatus, and a printing setting method.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist printing apparatuses that are capable of creating printed products by inserting between pages a tab sheet having a flat rectangular main body and a tab protruding at a specified position on a side of said may body. See Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-182757. Index texts can be printed on the tab of the tab sheet using such a printing apparatus.
It is preferable to be able to insert different tab sheets, e.g., different types of tab sheets, at a page position indicating a “chapter” break and a page position indicating a “section” break of a printed product, respectively, when the printed product consists of chapters and sections.
However, if the chapter tab sheet used for the “chapter” break and the section tab sheet used for the “section” break are to be used distinguishably, the user must conduct settings for the items concerning printing on tabs such as font names and sizes of characters for the chapter sheet and the section sheet separately. Consequently, the operation is not only complicated but also presents an inherent problem that a confusion by the user in setting up, for example, the fonts of the characters to be printed on the chapter tab sheet and the section tab sheet may end up in a result contrary to the user's intention.
On the other hand, the technology described in the aforementioned document has no consideration for the method of using tab sheets for a plurality of different purposes as exemplified by the tab sheets used at the breakpoints of “chapters” and the tab sheets used at the breakpoints of “sections,” so that it does not provide a means of solving the abovementioned problem.